Pokemon Master: Ryan Parslough
by minenking
Summary: This is centered in the Hoenn region, and only features Pokemon from the first three regions. People can't own pokeballs until they are 18 in this story. Follow Ryan through his journey!
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**AN: This is the first chapter, and lays the groundwork for all of the next chapters. It is a little slow, but the next chapters will pick up and have more battles in them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Today was his 11th birthday, and he was going to finally get a Pokemon. It was a beautiful summer morning, and he knew when he set off today, that it was finally going to be the day where he would find his own Pokemon egg, and would take it home and raise whatever hatched from it.

Ryan had thought long and hard about what kind of Pokemon the egg would be, and he was hoping that it would be one of three Pokemon.

First of all, and most unlikely, he wanted a larvitar. To raise something that would ultimately grow into the beast known as Tyranitar, would be worth anything to him.

Unfortunately for him, Larvitar were not found around Oldale, and none of the older trainers around had a Pupitar or Tyranitar that would be able to lay eggs.

His second choice was almost as unlikely, because only a few trainers had machokes, and most of them were males, which didn't leave enough eggs for one to get casually left behind. He wanted a machop, a Pokemon perfect sized for a kid that could train with Ryan in all aspects. Ryan and his machop would both get stronger and more fierce, which is exactly why Ryan wanted one.

His final dream of a Pokemon was a Torchic. He knew that the professor in Littleroot had eggs for torchic, and he was really hoping that the professor had left some in the wild for determined kids such as himself.

That was actually why he headed south this morning with his best friend, Jordan, onto route 101 and into the tall grass that grew over the road. The wild Pokemon on the route were calm for the most part, and the ones that weren't were very territorial, so as long as Ryan and Jordan ran away fast enough and far enough away they would be fine.

" Hey Ryan, I found one!" Jordan called. I don't have time for this, Ryan thought to himself. "I'll be right there!" He said grudgingly, as he headed off to where Jordan's voice had come from.

Jordan was his best friend, but he didn't know how to look for the right eggs. Sure, he found plenty of eggs, but they were all obviously cared for.

Jordan and Ryan had three rules when out looking for eggs. The first was that you don't take an egg that belongs to a Pokemon. That would not only cause them to be attacked, but it could also cause the wild Pokemon to attack the people in both Oldale and Littleroot. It was also a law, so it wasn't hard to follow.

The second rule was finders keepers. This was a rule simply so they wouldn't argue and fight with each other if they ever actually got an egg.

The third rule was probably the most important, and the one Ryan knew he would have the hardest time with. It was that if one of them found an egg, he would still go out on egg hunts with the other, and if he found another egg it would go to his friend.

Ryan knew he would be the first to get an actual egg, so this rule only really applied to him.

"See it?" Jordan asked as Ryan drew closer.

"Yes," Ryan stated, as he looked upon an egg that had a reddish hue to it, that was dropped at the base of a giant tree. It was hidden well, buried under some dirt so that only one side of it was showing. If it weren't for the wind Ryan figured it would be completely covered.

" It doesn't have the same markings as a wurmple egg, there aren't any flying types common in this area, and I don't think that's a Poochyena egg." Jordan said with a flare in his eye.

"You're right," Ryan said in awe. "It isn't a zigzagoon egg either, as those are mainly brown, not red like this."

"You gonna wait it out with me?" Jordan asked with glee in his tone.

"Sure." Ryan stated.

XX

"It's been three hours, and nothing has came up. Time for phase two." Jordan said, excitement bubbling throughout his voice.

They had only ever made it to phase two once before this, and had been chased off by a pack of angry

Silcoon and Beautifly. This time however, it seemed like they might actually get the egg.

"Alright go ahead! I'm staying here and I'll make sure nothing gets ya!" Ryan exclaimed. He was happy for his friend, although dissapointed that he wasn't getting an egg. It was a weird combination of feelings.

Jordan casually strode forward, walking directly to the egg where it was buried in dirt 30 yards away. Ryan looked from side to side, making sure nothing wouuld surprise Jordan and hurt his friend, while Jordan's gaze was directly on the egg.

As Jordan got closer and closer, Ryan suddenly had a bad feeling in his stomach. The wind stopped, and an eerie silence went throughout the road. Ryan looked around, sensing something but seeing nothing. This is a trap he thought, as he felt something on the back of his neck. He shrieked, turned around, and clawed at his mysterious attacker.

It was just a leaf that had fallen behind him. But something wasn't right. How do leaves fall if the wind isn't blowing, Ryan asked himself. He wouldn't be the target of a mysterious attack though, Jordan would be. He quickly turned back around and saw Jordan walking to the egg, a few yards away. The wind picked up again, as Jordan bent over to pick up the egg, and...

Nothing. Jordan picked up the egg and held it up, exasperated shouts coming from his mouth.

"We did it! I got one! YESS!" Jordan screamed as he held the egg above his head and spun in circles. Ryan just looked at it with awe, dumbfounded by his friend's luck.

"That's great..." Ryan said, a hint of depression behind his voice.

"Ya, I know!" Jordan said, oblivious to his friend's saddened state. "This is so cool! Let's go take it home. Oh my gosh this is great! I'm going to be a Pokemon master!"

And with that, the two left route 101.

XX

Maybe our luck is turning around, Ryan thought. Jordan has his own egg now, and I'm sure we can get me one soon enough. Then we will both have Pokemon and be able to train and grow strong and become the best.

"So are we going back tomorrow to find me an egg?" Ryan questioned as they reached Jordan's house. The house was two-stories tall, painted white, with black trim. It was the most luxurious house in all of oldale.

"Not tomorrow, I wanna spend some time with my egg."

"Oh. Ok"

"Ya I'll see you later," Jordan said, as he closed the door in Ryan's face.

He's just excited, Ryan thought. He will be back out with me searching for eggs in no time.

XX

"Hey Tom, is Jordan around?" Ryan asked Jordan's father, Tom.

"He isn't available right now actually. Sorry Ryan." Tom said in a high voice. Ryan always thought it was weird, how a man who was 6'3'' and weighed 260 pounds could have such a high voice.

"Alright" Ryan said, wondering why Jordan was still unavailable. It had been five days since they found the egg, and Jordan hadn't said a word to him since.

We used to go out every day, Ryan thought. He must be sick or grounded. I'll just go around to his window and see what's up. Ryan headed around Jordan's tall house, and almost knocked on the window when he heard Jordan's mom.

"You can't keep putting him off like this honey! You have to say something to him. You can't just hide forever!"

"I don't want to mom! He is annoying, weird, ugly, dresses funny, and nobody else likes him!"

"That never stopped you before! You guys were so cute together! You had such a great friendship, going out doing who knows what everyday, but never getting into any trouble. That's the kind of friendship that lasts throughout your life!"

"Oh my gosh mom! He was never my friend! I was just using him to get a Pokemon! Now that I have one I don't need him any more! Just keep sending him away he will get the idea soon enough. He isn't dumb mom."

"Jordan! HOW DARE YOU! You were that poor boy's only friend! You can't just use people like that! It isn't -

Ryan had heard enough. He ran out of Jordan's yard, tearing his shirt on the way. So I'm just a tool eh? Ryan thought. The only reason he ever hung out with me was to get his own Pokemon? He doesn't care about me? I'm just some weirdo? Is that how it is? Really? Whatever. I don't need him. I don't need anyone!

Ryan rushed out of town, intent on finding an egg of his own.

Was he after an egg the whole time? We have been friends for two years. Two years! Ryan mused. The reality of the situation setting in on him. The only time Jordan wanted to be around him was when he was going egg hunting. There were no sleepovers, no dinners together, they hardly hung out at school.

But it's all over now. He isn't your friend, Ryan.

Quit talking to yourself. That's why people don't like you.

No, it's not. People don't like you because you don't act like them. People don't like you because you are different. You're smarter, you're more talented, and you have a plan. That's why people don't like you.

Quit talking to yourself. It doesn't matter what other people think. You're only friend was just using you. Get over it and look for an egg.

With that, Ryan renewed his search for an egg.

However, by the time that night came around, he had not found an egg. When he was forced to turn around and head home, he knew he would keep looking for an egg until he got one.

XX

"Honey, we need to talk." Ryan's mom said.

"Not now mom, I have to go find an egg!" Ryan shouted, barely caring how loud he was. It had been three days since he overheard Jordan's conversation with his mom, and he had been in a bad mood since then.

"That's what we should talk about," Sarah said. "You have been out in the woods a lot lately and your father and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't get hurt mom, the Pokemon around are all docile and young. Nothing harmful." Ryan said, ready to leave and find his egg.

"We just want you to be safe honey! We've talked it over, and we want you to take Arcanine with you."

"Wait, what?" Ryan said, sure that he heard wrong.

"We want you to take Arcanine with you so that way you won't get hurt."

" You... Huh? Arcanine? Really? I don't want dad upset..." Ryan said, unsure of the situation.

Arcanine was his dad's only Pokemon, and it was his duty to protect the house.

"He agreed. We just want you safe when you're out there all alone." Sarah said. "Arcanine! Come here. You're going to be going out with Ryan. Don't scare off the wild Pokemon ok?"

Arcanine grunted and nodded his understanding.

"Thanks mom! That's great! Ok boy, Let's go!" Ryan said, eager to get out of his house and go find an egg. Now that he had Arcanine with him, he could travel to route 102. He would be able to normally, but there was an older boy stopping anyone from going west of Oldale without a Pokemon.

Ryan was out of his house, having already waved goodbye to his mom, and was walking alongside of Arcanine. It was a beautiful day, and it would be the day he got himself an egg.

XX

I still haven't gotten an egg, Ryan thought.

It had been two months since Ryan had first taken Arcanine out with him on egg hunts, and summer was drawing to an end.

"Well bud, if we don't find one by the weekend we are going to try finding something on route 103." Ryan said to Arcanine.

Arcanine grunted his acknowledgment,

"The last boy that went up there got stuck for days. But I've got you, and you'll protect me from anything bad, wontcha?" Ryan said, as he rubbed Arcanine under the chin.

Arcanine looked up at him, and gave him a grunt that sounded more like a purr than anything else.

"Let's go boy, I'm ready for some lunch."

XX

"Honey, I don't think you should be going out in this weather." Sarah said as Ryan tried leaving the house.

Today was the first day of the weekend, and Ryan was going to try his luck on route 103. Unfortunately, today was also the first day of a large thunderstorm, which was why it still looked dark outside even though it was after noon.

"Mom, I promised Arcanine that we would go out. He loves our explorations, and being able to get out with me is the most fun he has had in years. He told me so." Ryan said, making up excuses to get his mom to leave him alone.

"Really." Sarah said, mockery in her voice. "Arcanine told you he had fun? And you're trying to tell me that he wants to go out in the rain? Arcanine. The fire dog. Wants to be in the rain?"

"Mom look, you can't argue with a Pokemon using logic. Arcanine wants to be outside in the rain. Right boy?"

Arcanine cocked his head and looked at Ryan, obviously confused.

"It's either you come out in the rain with me, or I give you a bath. So you wanna come boy?"

Arcanine nodded eagerly.

"See ma, he wants to go!" Ryan said, knowing he won the argument.

"Fine, just don't hurt yourself. Keep care of him Arcanine."

"Bye mom!" Ryan said, as he hurriedly left the house, arcanine right by his side.

"Ok boy, I won't bring you out unless I need you or it stops raining. You can stay in your pokeball so you don't get wet."

Arcanine barked his agreement, before being whisked away in a red aura.

XX

This is it, Ryan thought. Although he thought that every time he went out searching for eggs, he knew this time was different. He was going to a place he hadn't been before, a place where as far as he knew hadn't been searched for eggs in a long time.

The wind picked up behind him as he walked past the town's boundaries and onto route 103. Although it was only a ten minute walk from his house to the northern edge of town, he was already soaked because of the harsh rain. Luckily for him, it was still summer, so the air was warm, leaving a unique mixture of cold rain and warm air. Unpleasant, definitely, but at least he wouldn't freeze to death.

As Ryan walked into the tall grass that was route 103, he noticed something strange. There were no Pokemon running around. No Poochyena watching from the bushes. No zigzagoon looking for nuts in the trees. No wurmple or cascoon. The place was utterly silent, except for the raging wind and the occasional wave of thunder.

Alright Ryan thought, this isn't weird. It's just that there are no Pokemon out. Of course not, they have to go hide from all this. They wouldn't want there fur wet, or whatever it is that wurmple have. Skin? Scale?

Ryan contemplated as he was walking down the route, looking for eggs.

That's weird, I haven't even seen one yet. Normally the eggs are out with their paren-

A light when off in Ryan's brain.

If the Pokemon are inside, their eggs will be too! That means any eggs out are free game! Ryan thought, ecstatic about his discovery.

I wonder what Pokemon it'll be. Maybe I could get a torchic- BOOM

Gosh that thunder is annoying. It probably won't be a torchic this far away from the professor though. So hopefully I'm looking at a larvi- BOOM

But I'm going to have to be realistic. It will probably be a wurmple. I don't really want to be a bug cat- BOOM

I wonder how long it will take to find an egg. I'm looking around but I just can't see- BOOM

Maybe I should let Arcanine out. He could he- BOOM

Hey, what's that? It looks li- BOOM

It's an egg! I see it! BOOM

Wow that's bri- BOOM

I must- BOOM

Get that-BOOM

Egg! BOOM

XX

As Ryan saw the egg that he had been searching for his whole life, the sky light up a bright white, the flash of lightning too close to stay. But Ryan was transfixed by the egg, and no matter how close the lightning was he knew he had to get that egg now or else he would never find it.

So, as soon as he saw the egg, he took off at a dead sprint, headed straight for the lightning.

As he got closer the lightning struck, leaving him blinded, and he fell over onto the ground. He saw the egg 50 meters away, felt something on his belt wiggle. He quickly looked down, and found that Arcanine's ball was moving, the Pokemon inside trying his hardest to get out and run to cover.

"Hush hush" Ryan said, as he looked back up at the egg.

At that same instance, A bolt of lightning came down and struck the egg.

XX

"Nooooo!" Ryan cried, as he saw his dreams flash before his eyes.

It can't be dead, he thought, as he got up to run for the egg.

Another bolt of lightning came down, thirty meters to his right, forcing him back to the ground and blinded.

My whole life I've been searching for an egg, Ryan thought, defeat on his face. Now that I find one, it gets struck by lightning. How ironic is that?

As Ryan finally gave up his mad search for the egg, something inside of him cracked. He stood up, and starting laughing hysterically.

"So this is it?" Ryan screamed into the air, not caring who heard. "I finally find the egg, but now I can't have it? Really? This is all I've ever wanted. Why did you let me get so close, and then rip it away from me? Why? I hope you aren't real Mew, because if you are this is a horrible representation of yourself. Your supposed to be the guardian! You shouldn't let Pokemon who haven't even had a chance to live yet die!"

Ryan stopped to wipe the rain out of his eyes. Or maybe they were tears.

"And what about you, Ho-Oh, great 'Bird of Life'? Is this really how you let the Pokemon who worship you die? It was bad enough you had to leave this little guy parentless, but now you have to go and kill him? Honestly, I'm disgusted. Some legendaries you are, letting baby Pokemon eggs die without even a chance to fight. No parents to protect them. I'm disgu-"

A flash of light enveloped the area Ryan was in. It was not the white light of lightning though, but a softer, more golden light.

Ryan looked up, and felt everything around him go still, as if the rain and the wind just stopped.

"_Hush Hush little one. All is well, all is well." _A voice said. It was a female voice, one that was soft and old. It was the voice of someone who had witnessed many atrocities, but also seen the good in the living.

"_You do wrong to curse us, but you do not know better. We are not just fantasies. The future has been seen, and this baby Pokemon was destined to have a life not worth living, one filled with deceit and hatred"_ The voice said.

The area around Ryan grew brighter and brighter, until he could not tell the difference from the golden light outside from when he closed his eyes.

"_But the future is unclear now. You are destined to be something, and this Pokemon can live happily with you. Is that what you wish for?"_

Ryan was unable to talk. Was the voice talking to him? Did it just ask him a question? Who was the voice?

"_Young one, answer me. Do you wish to keep the Pokemon that comes from this egg?"_ The voice said, a tone of finality creeping into it's voice.

"Ye... Yes." Ryan said, even though his throat was sore and he felt like he could barely stand. Or was he already on the ground?

"_Alright young one. So it shall be. I will leave a mark on you, warm and tinder, that any physic will be able to notice, but otherwise it will be unnoticable. The Pokemon's mark however, will be much more noticeable. I do not give my mark to many Pokemon."_

Ryan could barely take in all of what the voice was saying. He seemed tired all of a sudden, and he had to fight to stay conscious.

"_Hush Hush young one, you need to rest. I do not give my mark out freely, and you will do well to remember that. Do not fall down a bad path. Do not become complacent. The great and might Bird Of Life has marked you and your Pokemon, young one, and you better become something. Do not put my mark to shame. Become the best that you can become. I will call on you when the time is right."_

And with that, Ryan felt an overwhelming presence take control of his body, and as he fell asleep, a deep happiness swelled inside of him.

XX

Ryan woke up in a calm meadow, a gentle breeze stirring the grass.

wh- where am I? Ryan thought, as he tried standing up on shaky legs.

What happened? He wondered. Last I remember was a storm... and then... "OH" Ryan exclaimed, as memory came flooding back over him.

Ryan dropped to one knee, suddenly light headed, and unsure what to do next. The great Bird of Life... marked me? Ryan wondered, confused at the saying. And the egg... "The Egg!" Ryan shouted, looking around eagerly for any sign of it.

Ryan spotted it, 50 meters away, and rushed over to it. As he got closer, he saw that the ground around it was charred, and yet there was already new grass growing. He also saw two sets of large ruts, seemingly made by a large bird Pokemon taking off.

But Ryan was really focused on the egg.

Unlike most eggs, which were white and then had designs with certain colors, the egg Ryan was looking at was golden, with a light brown pattern on the design. It wasn't a dark or rich gold, but it definitely wasn't white.

That's weird, Ryan thought, but as he examined the egg, things got even weirder.

"That's the pattern for a Poochyena egg." Ryan muttered to himself. "But Poochyena eggs have grey markings. This color is closer to that of a Zigzagoon egg. But the pattern is of a Poochyena. ..." Ryan kept stammering along, mesmerized by the strange egg.

XX

Ryan looked up at the sky, and saw that the sun was almost out of sight.

Holy crap, He thought, how long have I been here? If I left at noon, It has to be at least 7... Crap! Ma's probably worried sick!

The thought of his mom being angry shocked him out of his reverie over the egg.

I have to get home! But where am I? Ryan wondered.

"Arcanine will know!" Ryan said, as he released Arcanine from his pokeball.

Arcanine looked around, sniffed the air, then focused in on Ryan.

"Ok buddy, take us home! We made a new friend!" Ryan said, as he showed Arcanine the egg.

Arcanine looked at the egg, and upon seeing its golden color, bowed his head down.

"Come on boy, we gotta get home fast!" Ryan told Arcanine, as he jumped on his back with a smooth ease that only comes from years of practice.

Arcanine grunted, then raced off, too fast for Ryan to keep his eyes open and not get dizzy, but slow enough so that Ryan wouldn't fall off.

And with that, the trio set off towards home.

XX

"Where have you been? What took you so long? There was Thunder and Lightning! Tell me you weren't out in the middle of it! It's been over 7 hours! Why didn't you come back earlier?!" Ryan's mom screamed as he approached the door step.

"Mom, at least wait until we are inside," Ryan said, as he put Arcanine back in his pokeball.

Sarah stepped to the side of the door, let her son pass her, and then shut and locked the door.

"You have some explaining to do Mister!" She yelled. "You're grounded for one week! No, two weeks! You're not going anywhere until school starts! And then it's only to and from school. No more looking for eggs!"

Ryan moved his hands from behind his back and showed her the egg.

"List- Is that what I think it is?" Sarah asked, all anger leaving her voice. "Oh my gosh it's so pretty! It's way prettier than any of the ones in your books. Can I hold it?"

Figuring she would be less mad if he said yes, Ryan let his mom hold the egg.

"Woah, this is so cool." She said, in awe of the egg.

" Sorry for being late mom." Ryan said, hoping he was off the hook.

"You're still grounded," she said, although without any anger in her voice.

"Ok," Ryan said, trying to sound disappointed. "Just let me have the egg so I can put it away..."

"Hmmm... I don't know about that..." Ryan's mom said, with a wink in her eye.

"Mom come on!" Ryan pleaded.

"Alright! But no sneaking out!"

Sarah handed the egg back to Ryan, and he hurriedly went to his room.

XX

Ryan wasn't actually disappointed. He didn't care if he was grounded. He had nothing to do now that he had an egg, anyways.

So when Ryan went to his room, he set the egg on his shelf, sat down on his bed, and just looked at it.

This is so cool, Ryan thought. My egg is way cooler that Jordan's. My Pokemon will be way better too. I'm going to be the very best.

I wonder what it is though? It has the markings of a Poochyena, but it isn't the right color... Hm... Maybe I can ask the professor from Littleroot... what was his name again? …. Bark? No... Birch!

I'll email him. Tell him to come down here to see it. But I better hurry, I doubt mom will let me use the internet, Ryan finished.

With that, he stopped staring at the egg, and went over to his computer. He hurriedly turned it on, and went to the Pokemon League website. They had information on all of the professors.

_Hoenn Region- Professor Birch. _Ryan clicked on the link, eager to have the professor come see him.

Ryan found Professor Birch's email address, and sent him a short email.

"Hello, My name is Ryan Parslough, I live in Oldale town, and I recently found an egg that has the markings of a Poochyena, but is not the right color. I would appreciate if you could come down, my address is 101 Oldale Ln. Thanks" The email said.

Ryan powered down the computer, and went back to staring at the egg.

XX

After awhile, Ryan got tired of staring at the egg, and picked it up.

Something wiggled inside.

Oh my gosh! It's hatching! Ryan thought. Eager to see his new Pokemon.

He waited for five minutes.

10 minutes.

15 minutes.

Oh, Ryan thought. That's right. Sometimes they just wiggle. Dang. Ryan finished, disappointed in both the egg and himself for being dumb enough to think it was hatching.

He went back to exploring the egg with his hands, going over every little bit of the egg, over and over, dedicated to memorizing every bit of the egg.

XX

A few days passed like this, Ryan only coming out of his room to go to the bathroom or eat. The latter he would bring the egg out with him, and would let his mom hold it.

His dad stared intently at it, but would never hold it, saying something like only one trainer should hold an egg. Ryan assumed his mom didn't count since she never had any Pokemon.

Ryan didn't think too much about anything besides the egg, and what he would do when it hatched. He had a few books on raising a baby Pokemon, and he knew he shouldn't put it in any actual battles until it was at least 3 months old.

Well, Ryan thought, I guess I will have to get in shape with this Pokemon too. Ryan started making a workout schedule for him and his unknown Pokemon.

The first week, they would only do some running. Nothing too much, but enough for whatever hatched from the egg to get used to being outside of the egg.

The second week they would step up the running, and throw in some jumping exercises as well.

My Pokemon is going to have more stamina than most, Ryan mused. By it's third week it will probably be faster than me in running. I'll have to make sure it doesn't leave me though, I don't want someone else trying to catch it.

Ryan thought about all the different ways he would train his new Pokemon, and passed his time by doing that, writing down workouts, studying raising young Pokemon, and holding the egg intently.

XX

Needless to say, Ryan's room was a mess by the end of the first week of being grounded.

Ryan didn't care, as he was an eleven year old boy, and he also hadn't showered in a week. He was to mesmerized by the egg and his future life to care about anything besides it hatching.

"Breakfast time Ryan!" Sarah called from the kitchen.

Ryan got out of bed, delicately grabbed the egg that he had been staring at since he woke up, and left his room to go eat.

"Alright honey, we need to talk," Sarah said, as Ryan sat down and picked up the fork. He set the egg down in the middle of the table, which has mom picked up.

"Ya?" Ryan asked, his voice coming out hard from disuse.

"I know you just got this guy and can't wait until it hatches, but you have to take care of yourself." His mom said.

"I am!" Ryan exclaimed, mouth full of food. "See? I'm eating," Ryan pointed at his food, "and I get plenty of sleep. I'm doing good Ma!"

"When was the last time you showered?"

"um..." Ryan thought. Why was it so hard to answer that?

"It was before you got the egg. You went through that rain storm and haven't showered since then. You've been laying in your own stink, and to be honest it's disgusting." Sarah said.

"Ok, I'll shower." Ryan said, a little grossed out by himself.

"That's not all. I'm keeping this egg until you shower, and clean your room. I'll wash your sheets while your in the shower, but you have to clean the rest of your room."

"But mom! That's no fair! It's just my room!"

"That's the rules. The sooner you get done the sooner you get the egg back."

"Mom..." Ryan pleaded, the thought of being away from the egg for that long terrifying.

"You're too addicted to this egg anyways, It'll be good for you to do something else. Once you finish your room, then come talk to me. But you have to shower first." Sarah said with a tone of finality.

"Fine..." Ryan said, knowing there was no use arguing with his mom.

Ryan went to his room, grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom.

I should probably shower, Ryan thought, as he saw his reflection in the mirror.

XX

It took Ryan three hours to clean his room. After the first hour, he realized he actually wanted his room clean, and had to re-organize most of what he had already cleaned, the perfectionist inside getting the best of him.

"I'm finished mom," Ryan called, as he headed into the living room.

"I'm in here!" Sarah called from the kitchen.

"I finished." Ryan said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Great! Lunch is almost ready." Ryan's mom said, as she turned around to look at her son.

"Oh, you need a haircut. You look nice though. I'm glad to see you took your time in the shower."

"Ya, I didn't like feeling that dirty and greasy once I realized it." Ryan said, still a little embarrassed about how he looked.

"Well that's good, because we are having someone over for lunch." Ryan's mom said.

"Who?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, you'll see."

"Fine, I'll set the table. Will dad be coming home from work?"

"Nope, it will just be me you and our mystery guest."

"Alright" Ryan said, interested in who might be coming over.

XX

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Ryan said, as he rushed to the door.

Come in-" Ryan started, as he opened the door and saw who it was.

A stocky man stood in the doorway, a little hunched over and with a lab coat on.

"Hi, I'm professor Birch. You must be Ryan?" The man said.

"Yes, that's me!" Ryan said gleefully.

"Nice to meet you." The professor said, as he shook Ryan's hand.

"Come on guys, Lunch is getting cold!" Ryan's mom called from the dining room.

"We better go," professor Birch said, as he headed towards the voice.

Ryan just stood there for a second, as he watched the professor go through his house.

XX

As Ryan sat down to eat, he couldn't help but wonder why the professor was at his house.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here." The professor said, breaking the silence.

"Yes," Ryan said uneasily.

"Well there are a couple reasons. First off, I had to come up to Oldale anyways, as some other boy had a Torchic egg that just hatched. I also received your email, and wanted to see your egg. I also know your mom, and when you put your last name on the email I figured I could visit with her. She used to work for me, and I could use a smart woman like her back under my employment."

Ryan's head was swirling. "Someone has a Torchic?" Ryan asked, instantly jealous.

"Yes, a young boy named Jordan. I believe he is close to your age." Birch said.

Ryan's jealousy turned immediately into anger. "Well then, looks like me and my Pokemon will have someone to practice on." Ryan stated, frustration flat in his tone.

"Um... I guess so.." Birch said, unsure of what he got himself into.

"Ryan honey, why don't you go get your egg? It's in my room." Sarah said, providing a scapegoat for Birch.

"Ok," Ryan said, his mood changing from upset to excited.

XX

"This is a very unique egg." Birch said, as he examined it. "I can tell you a few things about it, and perhaps you can fill me in on why they are so."

"Alright," Ryan said, ready to learn more.

"Finish lunch first." Sarah said.

"Fine," Ryan said, and hurriedly gobbled down his food.

XX

"First off, It is a Poochyena." Birch said after the table had been cleaned. "The reason it is different colored is because it is something that has become known as shiny. It won't have the same color fur as most Poochyena. However, I do not personally know what color it's fur will be, as I have only ever seen one other shiny Pokemon, and that was a Rattata." Birch said.

"...Cool." Ryan said, at a loss for any better words.

"Now perhaps you could tell me how it became shiny?" Birch said, hope in his voice.

" I can tell you, but you won't believe me." Ryan said.

"Try me."

"This egg got struck by lightning and died, but then Ho-Oh came and gave it life and marked it." Ryan said, expecting laughter.

"Hm... that's interesting... Did Ho-Oh speak to you?" Birch asked.

"Yes, she said she marked me too. She said a psychic could identify the mark."

"Alright! I will have to find myself a psychic to validate your claims. Perhaps I'll have Sabrina herself come..." Birch said as he started muttering.

"You have given me a lot to think about Ryan, and I have to be getting back to my lab. Sarah, at least think about my offer. Ryan, I will keep in touch with you. Once your Pokemon hatches, keep it on a low profile. A lot of people will want it, and without a pokeball it will be very susceptible to thieves."

"Yes sir!" Ryan said, still in shock that he had lunch with Professor Birch. The Professor of Hoenn. The one who all real trainers from Hoenn visited before becoming Pokemon masters.

As Birch was walking out the door, he turned around.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Hey Ryan?"

"Ya?"

"That egg will hatch within the next three days" The professor said, as he walked out the door.

XX

It only took the egg two days to hatch.

It started shaking in the middle of the night, and Ryan woke up since the egg was in his arms.

He put the egg on the ground, and turned his bedroom light on.

This wasn't the first time it had started shaking in the middle of the night, and he didn't want to wake his family up for no reason.

And then something new happened. A crack appeared on the egg, as it continued to shake viciously.

"Oooh..." Ryan said, barely able to keep his excitement in.

Another crack split through the egg.

And then... nothing.

Ryan watched as the egg stopped shaking, apparently done for the night.

He waited 5 minutes.

10 minutes..

As he was getting ready to turn the light off and head back to bed, the egg starting shaking again.

This time a bunch a cracks split through the egg, leaving the egg sectioned off, but still whole.

And then one of the sections fell off.

Ryan watched with glee as a little brown paw stuck out of the egg.

Another section popped off, showing another brown paw.

Ryan couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was actually watching a Pokemon hatch! Not only that, but whatever this Pokemon was had brown paws!

Ryan's head swirled as he tried to think what had brown paws. He knew the professor had made a mistake and it wasn't a Poochyena. Maybe it was a zigzagoon? Or perhaps a Vulpix?

The top part of the egg broke off and went flying acrossed the room. With that, the egg seemed to have lost enough vital pieces that it just fell apart.

Ryan saw the most magnificient Pokemon he had ever seen before.

It had four dark brown paws, that tapered off into a lighter brown, more of a tanish color. The dark brown returned on it's belly, and also on the crest of it's chest. It's face was also dark brown, but the dark brown came to a point above it's eyes, and changed into the light tannish color that covered most of it's body and it's tail.

"Woah," Ryan said, as he saw the prettiest Poochyena he could have ever dreamed off right in front of his eyes.

"Wuuf!" The Poochyena barked, in a high pitched voice.

Ryan knew what to do from all the books he read about raising a baby Pokemon. He grabbed the bowl of food he had already prepared, and brought it down to the Poochyena.

"Here you go," Ryan said in a soothing voice, putting the bowl down by the Poochyena.

The Pokemon backed up, afraid of Ryan.

"It's ok, I'm a friend. It's ok boy." Ryan said.

"Or girl." Ryan added after some thought.

"It doens't really matter if you are a boy or a girl. I'm here for you. Everything will be ok." Ryan said, as he bent down and stuck his hand out for the Pokemon to sniff.

Poochyena warily advanced forward and sniffed the hand.

"That's good, I'm not going to hurt you." Ryan said. "Here, try some food, I'm sure you're hungry." Ryan added as he slid the food over to Poochyena with the other hand.

Poochyena jumped back at the noise, but returned and sniffed the food. It took one bite, gave a little bark, and started shoveling in food.

Ryan pulled his hand back and sat down cross legged, happy to finally have his Pokemon.

XX

Ryan looked at the clock. It was 2:30 in the morning.

Should I wake them and tell them? Ryan wondered. No, I want some time alone with it. Dad will be up at 5:30, so that will leave me three hours alone with it. I need to figure out if it is a boy or girl.

"Hey buddy," Ryan said as Poochyena finished eating. "You still hungry?"

Poochyena shook it's head.

Ryan was amazed by how Pokemon automatically understood what he was saying. Baby humans took years before they could speak and understand, while Pokemon were born with the same vocabulary as the average 11 year old.

"Are you a boy or girl?" Ryan asked.

Poochyena cocked his head to the side, obviously confused.

I guess they aren't that smart, Ryan thought to himself.

"Come here," Ryan said, as he held his hands out for the Poochyena.

Poochyena warily advanced, but let Ryan pet it.

"That's a good Poochyena." Ryan said, as he scratched under its ear.

"You know, you and I are going to be best buds. I'm going to help you grow up and be as strong as you can be. I will never let anything bad happen to you. You just have to listen to me and do what I tell you to. Does that sound fair?" Ryan asked.

Poochyena nodded intentively.

"Good, good. Now lay down." Ryan said, testing his new friend.

Poochyena laid down.

Ryan went to rubbing it's belly.

Poochyena gave a small groan, as it got comfortable.

"Well, you're a boy," Ryan said with a smile on his face.

Poochyena just looked at him.

Ryan just kept petting him, happy to have his own Pokemon.

XX

"Ryan, why is your light on?" Ryan's dad asked, as he opened Ryan's bedroom door.

He looked in, and saw his son laying down on the ground, next to a small bundle of light brown hair.

Poochyena made a small growl, which woke Ryan up.

"It's okay boy," Ryan said, as he patted the dog type Pokemon on the belly.

"I see it hatched?"

Ryan jumped a little bit.

"Ya, it did dad! It's a Poochyena!" Ryan exclaimed.

His dad looked at the ball of fur.

"It doesn't look like a Poochyena Son."

"Hey Poochyena, stand up!" Ryan said.

The Poochyena stood up, and arched its back as it stretched.

"Well, I'll be..." Ryan's dad said. "That's really special son. I have to get going though. Make sure you show your mother."

"I will I will." Ryan said, as he started petting the Poochyena.

With that, his dad left his room, and Ryan laid back down on the ground, as Poochyena snuggled up next to him.

"We're going to be best buds." Ryan said, as he dozed back off to sleep.

XX


	2. Chapter 2: A Taste of Victory

**AN: Would love some feedback. This is my first time writing so I don't know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. Some help would be nice :)**

When Ryan woke up in the morning, he took Poochyena outside to go to the bathroom.

"You have to go potty out here," Ryan said as they reached the backyard.

"There is a doggy-door right there that Arcanine uses. You should be able to use it once you get bigger." Ryan added, when he saw how massive it was.

"Until then, just let me know when you have to go potty. Ok?" Ryan asked.

Poochyena nodded at him once, before going out to do his business.

Potty training is so easy, Ryan thought.

When Poochyena came back to Ryan, Ryan picked him up and brought him inside. Time to show mom, Ryan thought.

"Now you are going to meet my mother." Ryan said to Poochyena.

Poochyena looked worried.

"She is really nice, but she will want to hold you and touch you. It will be fun. Don't worry." Ryan said soothingly to Poochyena.

"Mom! I have something to show you!" Ryan said, as he stood outside his parent's room.

"What is it?" Sarah asked as she opened the door.

"Oooh! It is so pretty!" She said as she saw the bundle in Ryan's arms.

She put her hand out for Poochyena to sniff. Poochyena sniffed it, gave a nod of approval, and then graciously accepted Sarah's hand on the back of his head.

Ryan put the Poochyena down.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Sarah asked as she bent down to pet the Poochyena.

"A boy. He will be getting a name soon." Ryan said.

Poochyena looked up at Ryan.

"Yes, a name. You are a special Poochyena, and you deserve a special name."

Poochyena seemed pleased by that, or maybe it was the fact that Ryan's mom had started petting it's belly.

"Arcanine! Come here!" Ryan called.

"Arcanine is much bigger than you Poochyena, but he is very nice. You need to meet him."

Poochyena thought of another person rubbing his belly, and eagerly nodded his head.

Arcanine rounded the corner, his gait smooth.

Poochyena saw the large fire dog, gave a bark, and ran behind Ryan's legs.

"It's ok boy," Ryan said, "It's just Arcanine he is a friend."

"Arcanine, this is Poochyena. The newest member of our family. Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble please.

Arcanine nodded, with a twinkle in his eyes.

Poochyena slowly stepped forward, unsure of the situation.

He walked up to Arcanine, slowly gaining confidence, and studied the bigger dog.

Arcanine started wagging it's tail, and dropped down to a playful stance.

Poochyena jumped back, afraid, but realized that Arcanine just wanted to play. He jumped at Arcanine, as Arcanine jumped back. And with that, the two bounded through the house.

"It hatched!" Ryan said to his mom when the two dogs turned the corner.

"I'm so happy for you!" His mom said back.

"Ya, what time is it?

"It's 8. I was just getting up to fix us some breakfast."

"Alright. I'm going to go shower."

"Ok honey!"

XX

This first week passed by quickly, Ryan thought.

It had been six days since the egg hatched, and Poochyena was ready for a name and a trip to the real outside.

Ryan had kept Poochyena inside the house, except for when he had to go potty.

Poochyena was comfortable in the house now, and had made friends with all of the family. He particularly liked picking on Arcanine, but it was obvious that soon Arcanine would give the young puppy some scolding.

But of course, Poochyena's best friend was Ryan. Poochyena slept with Ryan, and Ryan spent most of Poochyena's waking, and sleeping hours with him.

"Alright boy, we need to give you a name." Ryan said, as he looked at Poochyena.

Poochyena looked back earnestly, and gave Ryan a slight nod.

"Do you like Major?" Ryan asked.

Poochyena shook his head.

"Buddy?"

Poochyena cocked his head, thinking, and then reluctantly shook it.

"What about Morgan?"

Poochyena quickly shook his head.

"Um... Titan?"

Poochyena thought for a minute, then gave a nod.

"So you like Titan?" Ryan asked.

Poochyena barked a confirmation.

"Alright, Titan it is." Ryan said, satisfied with the name.

"Ok Titan, today we are going outside into the real world, not just the backyard. It is early morning, and not very many people will be out. You still need to listen to me, and if I call your name come back to me. You will have plenty of time to sniff around, but you have to come back when I call. Ok?" Ryan asked.

Titan nodded, and with that they set out the front door.

XX

Titan proved to be trustworthy, and so Ryan went ahead with his schedule, and they went for a run the next morning.

Ryan had to make sure they got up really early, as he didn't want anybody to steal his friend.

Titan kept up with Ryan pretty well the first week. Ryan was also out of shape, and they stopped frequently. It was still a good workout for the both of them, and by the end of each run they were both ready for a nap.

The second week passed by much the same, although they stopped less and less. Ryan also added jumping rope to his routine, while he had an assortment of household items that he put out in a sort of maze for Titan to jump over and crawl under.

XX

At the beginning of the third week, a big change was occurring.

School was about to start.

"Titan, I need to tell you something before we go for our run." Ryan said.

Titan looked up at him expectantly.

"Tomorrow I start school." Ryan said. "I'm going to be gone for most of the day, and you will be spending more time with Arcanine and mom."

Titan gave a little whine.

"I would rather spend all day with you too, but we just can't. This is for your own good though, because you aren't really learning proper Pokemon manners. Arcanine will show you how to behave like a Pokemon."

Titan growled at the mention of Arcanine, who had finally had enough of Titan's nonsense the other day and pinned the smaller dog Pokemon on his back.

"It'll be good for you. But I'm not totally leaving you. We will just see each other less. Don't worry, it will be fine." Ryan said.

Titan seemed to sigh, but got happy when Ryan started heading out the door and motioned for Titan to follow.

XX

The weeks passed on like this, except for with one change. After the third week, Ryan was barely able to keep up with Titan, and soon Titan was running circles around Ryan.

Ryan kept adding different things to their morning workouts, and eventually there was too much stuff and not enough time before school.

So instead of dropping the workouts, Ryan started doing things at night with Titan, much to his parents dislike.

But Ryan was determined to be the very best, and he would get there no matter what.

XX

A few months later, Ryan's class was having a field trip down to Littleroot town, specifically to Professor Birch's lab.

"Ya, I've already met the guy," Ryan heard from behind him.

"He personally came to my house. He was so surprised that I found his egg. He was so happy it was someone like me and not someone that would be unable to raise the Torchic properly. He said that he knew I would be a great trainer."

There he goes again, Ryan thought.

All Jordan was ever talking about was how he had a Pokemon and how cool he was. Ryan honestly didn't know how he was ever friends with him.

But you weren't, Ryan thought. He was just using you.

But Ryan wouldn't let Jordan get his spirits down today. He would see Professor Birch, and he would ask him an important question.

Ryan had been working out with Titan every day ever since their first workout, but he had no way to tell if it was useful. Ryan was hoping he could get Titan a sparring partner, and get some advice on training him.

Really though, Ryan just wanted a way to know he was doing a good job. He wanted to be sure he had a really strong Pokemon before he came out and beat Jordan's Torchic.

Ryan was snapped from his thoughts as they arrived in front of the Lab.

It looked like just a large house on the outside, with a big chimney on the top.

"Ok class, let's go inside" The teacher called.

As Ryan walked in the lab, he was utterly unimpressed.

The lab just looked like a big empty warehouse, with a few spaces where there were clutters of papers and boxes and machines. The professor obviously wasn't much about showmanship.

"Ah, hello students!" A deep voice said.

"I am Professor Birch's assistant, and I will be giving you a tour around today." A tall man with a lab coat informed them.

Cool, cool, but where is Birch? Ryan pondered in his head.

"Professor Birch is actually out of town right now, but I can answer any questions." The tall man said.

I don't buy it, Ryan thought. He looked around the warehouse. The boxes of clutter seemed to form a shape in one corner. Like a large rectangle. Kind of like a room...

Ryan snuck off towards the room hidden behind the clutter. He walked to the backside of it, quick to hide from anyone who might give his position away. As he walked around to the far side, he saw a door through the cluttered mess. He opened it, and hesitantly stepped inside the room that seemed to be build from cardboard boxes.

"Hello?" Ryan heard a voice call.

"Hello Professor, it's me, Ryan Parslough."

"Ah, hello Ryan. I was hoping not to be disturbed, but better by someone I know rather than someone I don't. How is the Poochyena?"

"He is doing great! I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" The Professor asked.

"Well.. I've been training him quite a bit, but this is my first time doing this kind of thing and my dad won't give me any pointers..." Ryan stammered along.

"You're wondering if I can find a Pokemon that would be a good sparring buddy for your Poochyena?" The professor asked, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Yes please sir!"

"I have one question before I give my answer. How many people know you have this Poochyena?"

"Just my family." Ryan answered in all honesty. He had remembered the Professor's warning, and had kept Titan a secret.

"Alright! Then I will see what I can do. Be expecting someone up Sunday." The Professor said, turning back to his work.

"Oh, you won't be coming up?" Ryan asked, disappointed.

"I'll tell you what. I have three different Pokemon that if you train hard enough you can beat by the time the year is over. One is only a month or two older than yours, one is three months older than that, and the last one is over a year old. Basically full grown. None of them are meant for battle, but they all can hold their own. If you beat them all I will personally come up with a Pokemon I trained myself, and I will help teach your Poochyena any move that my Mightyena knows. Deal?"

"Yes sir!" Ryan said, excited that he would be not only impressing the Professor but also learning a cool new move.

"Alright, one of my assistants will be up this weekend. If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my work now."

"No problem, Ryan said, as he walked away.

He found the rest of the group in no time, and happily joined in, unaware of what was being said.

I have real sparring partners, and I will impress the professor, Ryan thought.

XX

Ryan heard a knock on the door.

"That must be him!" Ryan said as he rushed to the door.

"Hello." A young man with short brown hair said.

"Hi! Did Professor Birch send you?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. Are you ready to test your skills?" The man asked.

"I would love to! Come on, lets go to the backyard!" Ryan said.

"I'm Daniel. Where are your parents? I wouldn't want to intrude..."

"Oh don't worry. Arcanine is our protector. My dad is out back cooking burgers, and my mom went to town to get groceries."

"Alright," Daniel said, as he noticed the pair of eyes watching him from the hallway.

"That must be the Arcanine?" Daniel pointed.

"Ya. It's ok buddy!" Ryan called to Arcanine.

Ryan headed to his back yard, with Daniel following.

"Woah," Daniel said as he saw Titan.

"The professor told me he was special, but his coloring is amazing!"

"Thank you." Ryan said. "Titan, you ready?"

Titan barked, and walked over in front of Ryan.

"Alright" Daniel said. "Go get em Rattata!"

A purple rat came out of a red stream of light.

Titan looked at the rat, while it hissed back at him.

"This is my first time," Ryan said. "Do we just start?" Ryan asked.

"Yes," Daniel responded. "Scratch!" He yelled at Rattata.

The Rattata ran towards Titan.

"Dodge it!" Ryan screamed.

Titan jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the outstretched claw that had soared right past his head.

"Keep going for it with scratch!" Daniel yelled.

"Don't let it hit you!" Ryan responded.

The two Pokemon broke into what looked like a dance.

Rattata would lunge at Titan, and Titan would jump to the side.

Rattata would rear back up and charge at Titan again, but Titan was too fast, all of the training he had done jumping over and around things making up for the natural lack of maneuverability he had compared to a Rattata.

"He is quick!" Daniel said to Ryan.

"Thank you." Ryan responded.

"Are you ever going to go on the offensive?"

"Oh, ya! That's right!"

"Get him Titan!" Ryan called out to his Pokemon.

Titan lunged forward at Rattata, but was obviously unsure of what he was supposed to be doing. He lowered his head and charged at Rattata, but Rattata just dodged to the side and scratched the length of the Poochyena's body,

Titan gave out a quick welp, which was followed by another couple as the Rattata converged on him, scratching like crazy.

"That's enough," Daniel said, as he recalled Rattata in a stream of red light.

"Titan!" Ryan screamed, as he ran over to the Poochyena.

Titan gave him a tired sigh, with cuts all over his body.

Daniel walked up, a potion in hand, and gave it to Ryan.

"Spray this on all the cuts." Daniel said.

Ryan did so, and as he watched they all healed up instantly.

"He will be tired, but he isn't hurt anymore." Daniel said.

"Thank you."

"You need to work on his attacks and his defense if you want him to battle. Right now it looks more like he is training for a marathon or dodging a lightning storm. He is incredibly quick for his breed and has a lot of endurance, but he has no idea what he is doing in battle."

"Ya, I've been doing workouts and stuff, but I don't know how to train him for battle." Ryan admitted, ashamed of himself.

"The Professor figured as much. Let's see what he gave me..." Daniel said, as he rummaged through his bag.

"Ah perfect! Here is the package!" Daniel said, as he pulled out a bundle and handed it to Ryan.

Ryan looked at it. It was a black case, with a plastic latch on the front. A sticky note on it said "Little-No battle Experience."

"What is this?" Ryan asked, confused.

"I honestly don't know. The professor packed it up himself. If you open it up I can tell you the contents."

Ryan opened up the case.

"Ah yes, so first you have five of your own potions." Daniel said as he pulled out five of the potions he had used earlier.

"It seems as though he gave you some light reading," Daniel mused as he pulled out two books.

"_Attack Training 101 For Dog types_" Was the first title, the second "_All you need to know on how to train a fighting Dog"_.

"There is also a letter in here for you." Daniel said, as he pulled out a white envelope with _RYAN_ printed on the front.

"I am assuming he wants you to read the books, try out some of the techniques, and be better prepared for when I come back next weekend. I wouldn't use all of the potions, because you won't get anymore until you defeat me. I also recommend not throwing the canisters away, as they can be refilled for a cheaper price than regular potions." Daniel finished, as he packed up his stuff.

"Thank you very much!" Ryan said.

"No problem!" Daniel said, as he left through the back gate.

Well, looks like I'm not as good as I thought.

"Don't worry boy, next time won't be so humiliating." Ryan said to Titan, who was laying at his feet.

Titan looked up and nodded, apparently not to happy about his loss.

Ryan put the items back in the case, and headed to his room, case in hand.

XX

The first thing Ryan looked at was the envelope.

There was a letter inside.

_Ryan, It seems as though you have been neglecting battle training. It is just as important as any workouts that you could do. Please spend some time training your Pokemon not only how to battle, but tell him why to. Daniel will be back next weekend. _

_P.s. That Arcanine your Dad has can help train your Poochyena while you're at school if you ask it too. _

_Sincerely, Professor Birch_

Ryan wondered how many letter the professor had written.

He took the words to heart, however.

Ryan looked down at Titan, who had followed him into his room.

"Do you know why you fought that Rattata?" Ryan asked.

Titan shook his head.

"It was to test your skills. It was to see how strong you were. It was to reassure us that we were better than everyone else."

Titan looked up at him.

"Do you want to be better than everyone else? Did you like battling?" Ryan asked as he looked down at Titan.

Titan just nodded his head.

"Did you feel uncomfortable when I told you to attack?"

Another nod.

"Did you like it when you were dodging all around the Rattata?"

A nod.

Ryan was beginning to think Titan was just nodding.

"Did you like losing to Rattata?"

Titan quickly shook his head.

Ryan smiled.

"Do you want to become better at battling?"

Titan nodded his head again.

"Are you sure, because we could just train for like a marathon or something."

Titan looked at him, and after a second shook his head.

"Alright boy, then we will start battle training. That Rattata was using a move called scratch. Do you think you could copy that?"

Titan shook his head.

"I guess I will have to read these books then.." Ryan said, as he turned over to the two books.

But which one first? Ryan thought.

"Well, we seem to be fine on the defensive end, so lets start with the attack training one." Ryan said, more to himself than to Titan.

And with that, he indulged himself within the book.

XX

Ryan didn't eat dinner that night. He didn't go to sleep that night either. Sure, his mom came in and made sure his lights were out and that he was headed to bed around 9:30, but he simply pulled out his book light and kept reading.

As Ryan read, he also started formulating workouts and other ways to get Titan battle ready.

When he got out of bed that morning to go on his run with Titan, he didn't plan on going for a run.

"Alright boy, we won't be running today," Ryan said to Titan as they left the house.

Titan cocked his head as he looked up at Ryan, obviously confused.

"Today you will be learning the move called Tackle. You are born with a basic knowledge of it, we just have to hone in to that." Ryan said, recalling from the book.

"That's why I brought my pillow." Ryan added, as he threw it a few feet away.

"Now, what I want you to do is hit the pillow with your shoulder. Your body is built to where it shouldn't hurt you. Go ahead, try it." Ryan said.

Titan slowly walked over to the pillow, and kind of fell on it.

"No silly! You have to go fast. Pretend it is another Pokemon. Try again."

Titan stepped back, then ran at the pillow and stopped running as he flopped right on it.

"Titan, step back, and watch me. Try doing it like this." Ryan said.

Ryan sprinted towards the pillow. He jumped up as he neared it, curled his head and tucked his arm in as his shoulder led his descent towards the pillow. He ended up landing on his side, hurting both his hip and his shoulder.

"Like that," Ryan said, as he flinched from the pain. "But it shouldn't hurt you." Ryan added.

Ryan stood up, backed away, and looked at Titan.

"Your turn."

Titan ran at the pillow, lept through the air, and let his should lead his descent through the air. Titan landed shoulder first on the pillow.

"Did that hurt?" Ryan asked.

Titan shook his head excitedly.

"Great! Alright do it five more times."

Titan did so.

"Now we have to work on how fast you get back up. You should be able to hit the pillow, and kind of bounce back up from the impact and land on your feet. It will take some getting used to." Ryan said.

And with that, Titan went back to practicing his tackle.

XX

As they came back home, Titan was worn out, and Ryan could feel a bruise forming on his hip.

"Go rest boy, you deserve it." Ryan said to Titan.

Titan laid down right in front of the door.

We did good today, Ryan thought.

Titan had progressed well at his tackle, able to hop back up within a few seconds after the attack. It wasn't perfect, but it was good for one day of practice. Titan seemed to have a knack for learning new things, as the book said that it would take at least a week for the amount of progress he had already made.

Time to find Arcanine, Ryan thought.

Ryan had to improvise with his training since he had to go to school every day.

He was hoping that Arcanine could help teach Titan some of the more simple moves that would be harder for him to teach Titan.

Growl and Howl were a couple of these moves.

They were both moves that involved Titan using his vocal cords. In the first, he would disorient his foes with a growl that would make them much more wary when they attacked, and the latter was a move where Titan basically gave himself a shot of adrenaline by howling.

Although Growl wasn't in a Poochyena's move set, Ryan was sure he could learn the move regardless.

Ryan was also fairly certain that Arcanine could teach Titan howl, even though he didn't know it. Arcanine had a lot of experience, and Ryan was sure that he could help Titan reach his full potential.

"Hey Arcanine," Ryan said as he found the giant Fire dog.

Arcanine just looked at him.

Ryan went over to Arcanine, and starting rubbing his belly as he sat down next to him.

"That's a good boy!" Ryan said.

Arcanine rolled over onto his back, happy for the attention.

"I would love it if you could show Titan a couple of things. I want him to start battling, and I know that you were a great battler back in your day."

Arcanine gave Ryan a fierce look.

"Alright, you still are. But you know what I mean. You haven't had a real battle in a long while. I was just hoping you could pass some knowledge along to Titan."

Arcanine stood up and walked a little bit away from Ryan, and turned around to look at the boy.

"Nothing special." Ryan continued. "I want to train him myself mostly. But I have to go to school and I don't want him doing nothing while I'm gone. If you could just teach him some moves that I wouldn't be able to teach him myself. Like growl and howl. You know, moves that he would learn way better if they came from another Pokemon." Ryan pleaded.

"Most Pokemon learn these moves in the wild from other Pokemon anyways. Titan didn't get a chance to live in the wild, but I don't think that should limit his learning pool. Please Arcanine?" Ryan finished, as he looked at the Pokemon.

Arcanine looked back, and after a long moment he nodded his head.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Ryan exclaimed.

XX

"Arcanine will be teaching you a thing or two today." Ryan told Titan as he got ready to head to school.

Titan watched Ryan carefully.

"I am going to be the main person to train you. But Arcanine was born and spent the beginning of his life in the wild. There are some things he can show you that I can't. That is the extent of your training with him. Just some basic stuff that will make you more of a threat to Rattata."

Titans eyes gleamed at the last part.

"we will work more on tackle tomorrow. I gotta get to school now. Have fun today!" Ryan said as he walked out the door.

XX

Ryan wasn't sure if Titan would be able to beat Rattata this time. Titan had basically mastered tackle, growl, and howl, but Ryan wasn't sure if it was enough.

"You ready?" Daniel asked Ryan.

"Ya."

With that, Rattata came out of his pokeball.

Titan grumbled in his throat as he saw the purple rat that had beat him before.

"Get him! Scratch attack! Keep up until he is in pulps!" Daniel yelled to Rattata.

"Dodge it!" Ryan said to Titan.

The two Pokemon entered their elegant dance again, A purple blur lunging forward, claws out-stretched, while a tan body smoothly dodged back and around the dangerous paws.

Ryan was happy he had kept running with Titan.

"This again?" Daniel asked. "I hope you at least read one of the books this last week."

Ryan had read through _Attack Training 101 for Dog Types_ three times, and he knew the move possibilities for the Mightyena line of Pokemon. He also had a few theories on moves that weren't in that move pool that he could teach Titan anyways. Growl was evidence enough that move pools weren't set in stone.

Ryan didn't think he needed to read the second book. He had trained Titan fine on his own, and didn't need much help.

"I guess I will have to do this then," Daniel said, which brought Ryan out of his reverie.

"Rattata, quick attack!" Daniel yelled.

Rattata disappeared for a moment, interrupting the intricate dance that had been going, and reappeared directly above Titan. He slammed right into the Poochyena, causing Titan to stumble and fall backwards.

"Hit him with scratch now!" Daniel yelled.

"Growl Titan, then show him what your tackle can do." Ryan responded frantically.

As the Rattata lurched towards Titan, claws outstretched and ready to finish the dog off, Titan let off a fierce growl.

So fierce in fact, that Rattata flinched mid attack, leaving enough time for Titan to step to the side.

Rattata landed a few feet away from Titan, and as he turned around to face the Poochyena was hit by a tan blob of fur.

Rattata was sent sprawling across the ground a few feet away, while Titan instantly bounced to his feet.

"It won't be that easy!" Daniel yelled, a glimmer in his eyes.

"Howl," Ryan said quietly to Titan. "If he uses quick attack, Take the hit, then tackle him once you regain your positioning. Let's finish this."

The Poochyena let out a high pitched Howl, which didn't accomplish much more than raising a few hairs on the back of Ryan's neck.

But Ryan knew it wasn't about what it did to him, it was about what it did to Titan.

"Quick attack, then finish him off with scratches!"

Rattata disappeared in a blur, and reappeared as he slammed into Titan.

Titan went sprawling backwards, but gathered himself as Rattata began to lurch towards him. The Poochyena rushed towards the Rattata, and lowered his shoulder into it as the Rattata clawed into him.

Both of the Pokemon were sent to the ground from the collision.

Ryan looked down at the Pokemon in awe. They were both unconscious.

"Haha, good one!" Daniel said, as he walked towards the Rattata, a potion in hand.

Ryan opened up the case he had brought with him, and grabbed two of the vials that had been given to him. One had only a quarter of the potion left, used during the hours spent training, while the other one was still full. Ryan emptied both of the bottles on the multiple scrapes and scratches on Titans body, which began to heal up quickly.

"Great battle!" Daniel said, as he recalled Rattata.

"Thanks. You to." Ryan responded.

"Birch didn't give me any revives, so your Poochyena will be out for awhile. "

"Oh... Ok." Ryan responded, upset he wouldn't get to praise Titan for his performance.

"Did you read the books?"

"I read the attack one, but I am training Titan fine by myself so I don't really need the other one." Ryan said.

"You should read the other one. Rattata is a vicious Pokemon with low health. He was able to trade blows evenly with your Poochyena though. Your Poochyena needs more durability and health. That book shows a lot of different things that you can do to increase those aspects. It also has ways to increase his attack power."

"He did fine versus Rattata." Ryan remarked, upset by the insult to his training.

"Haha, I guess you would think that." Daniel mused.

"They were both knocked out if I recall correctly." Ryan barked back.

"Yes, yes, they were. But next week I won't hold back. You have seen two of Rattata's moves. He knows four, and by next week he will know his Fifth. If he was evenly matched using only half of his move set, imagine what he would be like using his full move set."

Ryan let the information sink in.

"Not to mention, I won't hold back next week. Rattata is my newest and weakest Pokemon, but I have had a year of battle experience to help me command him. I'm afraid that next week you will have a much harder time knocking out my Pokemon. I recommend you read the other book." Daniel finished.

Ryan looked down at his Poochyena.

It isn't your fault Titan, Ryan thought to himself. I've been a bad trainer. A Pokemon can only be as strong as his training and as smart as his trainer. I will do better buddy. I promise.

When Ryan looked up again, Daniel had already left.

Ryan just sighed and picked Titan up and carried him in the house.

Your getting too big for this, Ryan thought, as he could barely carry the Poochyena anymore.

Ryan set him down as soon as they got inside.

He decided to eat that night, and even get some sleep, but not before cracking open _All you need to know on how to train a fighting Dog._

XX

Ryan was ready for this weeks battle. He wasn't sure if he would win, but he was sure that Titan was a lot better.

It was fairly easy to increase Titan's durability and Health. Because Ryan had neglected any training in those fields, the immediate yields were pretty large compared to what he was getting out of his training's now.

There is a big jump from nothing to something, but it's a lot harder to turn something into more, Ryan mused.

But Ryan was focused on the battle. He had begun strategizing on how to beat Rattata.

The book on training was actually very helpful. Not only did it give specific ways to focus durability and health, but it also helped Ryan become a better trainer. It talked about working to your Pokemon's strengths, and trying to get to know your opponent.

Ryan had researched Rattata, and had figured out that the four moves he probably knew were quick attack, scratch, tail whip, and focus energy. Used together, they could easily be devastating.

Ryan also figured that the fifth move would be Bite. That made Ryan smile, as he had also taught bite to Titan. Poochyena were notorious for there jaw strength, and it didn't take long before Titan was focusing and putting it to work. Unfortunately, Ryan spent all of his birthday money on dog bones for Titan to practice on, and a few for Arcanine as a reward for putting up with Titan while he was at school.

"No holding back this time Rattata, let's show him what we really have!" Daniel yelled.

Rattata hissed in pleasure.

"Titan, show him who's boss!"

Titan just twitched his ears in understanding, too focused on the battle for any actual acknowledgement.

"Quick attack, follow up with tail whip!"

Rattata disappeared, and then reappeared as he charged into Titan.

Titan yelped a little, but stood his ground.

Rattata whipped Titan with his tail, causing the Poochyena's head to spin a little and disorient him.

"Again!" Daniel yelled.

Rattata disappeared again, as Ryan tried to think of a way to stop the perfect attack Daniel had set up.

The tail whip is too fluid, Ryan thought, as Rattata reappeared and smashed into Titan, followed by a whip from his tail to Titan's face.

"Again!" Daniel Yelled.

The tail gets him in the face every time, and leaves him too disorientated to fight back. If I could stop it from hitting his face...

An idea formed in Ryan's mind.

"As soon as he hits you, Bite!" Ryan shouted to Titan.

A moment later Rattata re-emerged and slammed into Titan.

Titan reflexively opened his mouth, and bit down hard just as Rattata's tail was coming around to hit him.

Rattata yelped in surprise, as his tail got caught in between Titan's powerful jaws.

"Focus energy and Scratch!" Daniel said immediately, as if he expected the situation.

"Let go of it!" Ryan shouted as Rattata began to channel energy into his paws.

Titan instantly dropped Rattata, who allowed itself to fall, to intent on channeling the energy to manuever mid-air.

"Growl and dodge!" Ryan said as the Rattata finished channeling the energy and rushed forward towards Titan, claws gleaming a bright white.

Titan let out a growl that caused Ryan's mom to scream from where she watched.

He narrowly avoided the claws of demise, and turned to face his foe.

"Howl!" Ryan yelled, wanting to get Titan ready for whatever came next.

"Quick attack, follow it up with a tail whip and scratch!" Daniel yelled over the howl emanating deep from within Titan.

"Bite the tail!" Ryan screamed to Titan as Rattata disappeared again.

Rattata slammed into Titan again, dealing some obvious damage, but was rewarded with a pair of chompers on his tail as he tried to disorientate Titan.

Rattata was a good listener, however, and scratched Titan straight in the chest, as it hung upside down from its tail in Titan's maw.

Titan let go of the Rattata, and stumbled backwards.

"Finish it off! Get close with quick attack and then finish it off with bite!" Daniel said.

"Dodge it!" Ryan pleaded to Titan.

Titan was too slow to get away from Rattata as it quickly disappeared, and re-emerged in the same spot it always did, too close for Titan to run. Ryan watched helplessly as Rattata bit Titan on his soft underbelly.

Titan gave off a moan, but it died off as he passed out.

Rattata was recalled in a wave of red light.

"Your getting a lot better. Not a lot of people think to bite the tail." Daniel said as he walked over to Ryan.

"Ya, but you still won," Ryan said, disapointed. He walked over to where Titan was, and sprayed the remnants of his last two potions on him.

"Do you have any more? I'm all out now." Ryan said.

"I figured you would be. I brought three refills for you." Daniel said, as he pulled something out of his backpack.

"I would like something in return." Daniel added, as he handed Ryan the refills.

"What is it?" Ryan asked as he refilled three of his potions, and used another half of one on Titan.

"Some dinner."

"Alright, but you have to carry Titan inside." Ryan replied, happy to have Daniel over. Daniel was the closest thing to a friend that Ryan had, even though Daniel was around 8 years older than Ryan.

XX

Ryan had done a couple of things the past week that made him sure he would beat Daniel this time.

First off, he had figured out combinations for his moves.

The first was simple, growl and dodge.

Titan also knew how to howl while charging an oppenent, which was the second combination, howl tackle.

His most offensive tool was Tackle bite, where Titan would Tackle the Pokemon, then Bite it immediately after. This would be intensified once Titan could use Howl Tackle in combination with the bite, but for now he didn't want to confuse Titan.

Secondly, he had a real strategy for facing Rattata.

Ryan figured out where Rattata hit when he used quick attack. It was always the same spot, Titan's left shoulder.

When Ryan figured this out, he taught Titan how to do an impromptu tackle on nothing. It was risky, and most of the three potions that titan went through were because of this, but it would work as long as he made contact.

And finally, he really believed that the Rattata was no match for Titan. Titan was simply too strong and too durable for Rattata to win in a battle.

But that would be put to the test now.

"You ready?" Ryan asked, more confident than every before.

"Yes" Daniel responded, as he sent out Rattata.

"Howl Tackle!" Ryan yelled, wasting no time.

"Dodge it!" Daniel yelled.

Rattata couldn't hear Daniel past the shrieking noise that was coming from Titan, however, and took the brute force of the enhanced tackle.

Rattata went flying backwards, obviously not used to being hit.

"Tackle bite!" Ryan commanded Titan, wanted to end the battle as soon as possible.

"Jump straight up and scratch!" Daniel yelled.

As Titan charged Rattata, the Rattata loaded up.

Titan jumped up, preparing to tackle Rattata with all his might.

Rattata jumped up as well, although higher than Titan.

Rattata flipped around so his head was towards the ground, and scratched the Poochyena acrossed its back.

Titan yelped in surprise, and landing awkwardly, while Rattata completed his front flip and landed gracefully on all fours.

"Quick attack and tail whip!"

"Bite the tail!"

Ryan didn't want to give his secret away this early.

As Rattata appeared and smashed into Titan, Titan opened up his jaw and chomped down as Rattata's tail entered his mouth.

"Scratch!" Daniel yelled.

"Throw it to the ground!" Ryan responded.

Titan dropped the Rattata just as it started to scratch at him. It angrily lept towards Titan after landing, continuing to try and scratch him.

"Growl and dodge!" Ryan yelled.

The two Pokemon broke into the dance that Ryan had seen before.

"Quick attack to get away! Then focus energy for another Quick attack, followed by bite!" Daniel yelled, wanting to end the battle.

Rattata skittered away in a blink of an eye, and began charging power.

"Another howl then Shoulder slam when it disappears." Ryan said quietly to Titan, not wanting Daniel to hear.

As Rattata finished channeling energy, it vanished, leaving a white after image.

As it appeared and charged directly at Titan's left shoulder, it was hit by the same shoulder it targeted.

Rattata rolled backwards, losing the white haze of it's focused energy.

"Now! Tackle Bite!" Ryan yelled, seeing the end was near.

Titan charged forward, taking advantage of the stunned Rattata. He tackled the Rattata, who was sent back another couple of feet, and immediately chased after it and bit it. Titan bit down hard and went to throw the smaller Pokemon, but was unable to because the rat suddenly vanished in a red light.

"Well played! Rattata needed to learn that he wasn't some hot stuff anyways!" Daniel said, apparently unaffected by his loss.

"Do you by chance have more potion refills for me? Ryan asked Daniel after he had congratulated Titan.

"Do you have dinner?" Daniel asked, as he cracked a smile.

"I do!" Ryan responded.

"Then yes," Daniel responded as he pulled out two potion refills.

"This should be enough for his wounds today." Daniel said.

"Oh, ok.." Ryan responded, dissapointed he wouldn't be getting more. He would have to take it easy on training without potions.

"Don't sound so sad! I have another case for you! I imagine it has at least five potion refills in it."

"Another case?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Yes, there is a new one for each of the Pokemon of mine that you beat. Well, that's not necessarily true, because there isn't a case for my main Pokemon. But you will never beat him so that doesn't matter! I doubt you will even beat my second best. She is pretty scary." Daniel added.

That's so cool! I can't wait to see what is in this case!" Ryan said, as they headed inside.

Ryan was ready to see what else the professor would be giving him.

XX


	3. Chapter 3: New Opportunities

**AN: Honestly, if anyone has anything they don't like about this story, just post a review! I will consider anything that you guys have to say. This is my first time writing, and I really don't know what's good and what's not good. **

**I will also be having Pokemon know and learn moves that aren't in their learn set capabilities. Don't worry, all of them will be logical. I won't be teaching Poochyena fly. I'm not sure how the elemental attacks will pan out, but I guess it will be a hit and miss process. **

Ryan rushed to his room after dinner. Daniel still ate with his family, and had a friendly conversation with them.

Ryan learned that Daniel was raised on Dewford island. The only reason Daniel had come to Littleroot was because Professor elm promised him a steady income, a place to study Pokemon and train his own, and another Pokemon straight from the egg. That was the Rattata.

Ryan still had no idea to what other Pokemon Daniel had.

But that didn't matter right now, Ryan thought as he opened the latch on the case.

The first thing he saw was one potion.

That's weird, Ryan thought as he pulled it out.

Underneath it there were seven of the little refill canisters that Ryan had seen Daniel use.

Ryan pulled those out and started to refill his canisters, but stopped after the second one.

The refills are easier to carry around, Ryan thought.

The next thing Ryan saw was a large hardbound book.

_The Complete Encyclopedia of Pokemon Moves,_ the title read.

Ryan gasped as he read the title. This book must be worth a lot of money, Ryan thought as he stared at it with awe.

Ryan carefully removed it from the case and looked for any other items.

The only other thing in the case was an envelope with Ryan's name on it.

Ryan opened it and read:

_Congratulations Ryan! Hopefully you received the other case as well. This encyclopedia is holds most of the moves that any Pokemon you will see will use. I recommend memorizing some of the most common moves and the types of Pokemon that can use them, so you will be competent versus unknown challengers. I would also recommend talking to your dad, and having hypothetical battles. This will help you with your strategy for any battle, which will help since we don't know what Pokemon you will have in the future. _

_Oh, and take it easy on using potions. It won't be long until I will stop giving them to you for free. They can be pretty expensive, and I'm sure Daniel won't buy them for you either. _

_Sincerely, Professor Birch_

As Ryan finished reading, he wondered if Daniel had been using his own money for potions. That would explain why he ate dinner with them...

Ryan looked down as Titan rubbed up against his leg.

"You did great today!" Ryan said, as he rubbed Titan's head.

Titan just hummed in agreeance.

"But there are still a lot better Pokemon out there. I think the next one will be more difficult for us."

"I know we can become the best though. It will just take time."

XX

"So I was going to use my other Pokemon, but since you have no elemental attacks Poochyena will be practically useless against him. So instead I'm using this one. It's a little unfair of a match up, but it'll teach you the lesson." Daniel said to Ryan, as he threw a pokeball into the air.

A fat sack of potatoes landed on the ground. Or at least it looked like a sack of potatoes, but it had eyes and gloves and red circles on its face.

"Woah, he looks cool." Ryan said

"It's a she, and weren't you expecting it?" Daniel asked.

"No, I had no idea what your next Pokemon would be." Ryan said.

"I told you last week I grew up on Dewford island! Why didn't you look up the Pokemon around there and develop a strategy for each of them? That way you would have at least been prepared."

"I didn't think of that..." Ryan said, ashamed.

"You need to start listening to people. I know you are only eleven, but you will be out on your journey soon enough. You need to take advantage of anything you get from anyone. I expect better from you." Daniel said.

"Can we just battle already?" Ryan asked, not wanting to be scolded by Daniel.

"Sure. Makuhita, finish him off quick for his arrogance. Lets get out of here girl." Daniel said, frustration in his tone.

"Attack combo one! Go!" Ryan yelled.

He had named the howl tackle bite combo Attack combo one, so he didn't tell his opponent what he would be doing. He figured he would get a shorter name for it soon.

Titan howled as he leapt forward and charged towards the potato bag.

Daniel didn't say a word.

As Titan lept up to tackle the Makuhita, it just stood there.

Titan would land a direct hit and hurt the other Pokemon with his best combo. Ryan was sure that he would win this battle with ease.

Titan hit the Makuhita square on with the tackle, but the Makuhita didn't budge. As Titan tried to bite the other Pokemon, Makuhita thrust it's arm forwards, and hit Titan directly in the face.

Titan dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"W- what?" Ryan said, breathless.

"Makuhita is a bruiser. Can take and deal tremendous amounts of damage. Once he evolves he is a very high caliber Pokemon. Your Poochyena and it's line are nothing compared to real Pokemon. You should see my best Pokemon. He is a real tank." Daniel said.

"You knocked him out in one hit..." Ryan muttered.

"Yes, it was a vital thrust. Makuhita simply aimed for the best spot to knock your Poochyena out."

"He is so strong.."

"Yes. That's the thing about Pokemon training against other Pokemon. They advance far more than they could through workouts." Daniel said, all the frustration gone from his tone.

"How am I supposed to catch up to that?" Ryan asked, unbelieving.

"Theoretically, you won't. I am also training my Pokemon, so in theory yours will never catch up. However, I am training four and you are training one, so perhaps you can make him better than Makuhita eventually. But Pokemon get more experience when they battle versus other Pokemon. The stronger the other Pokemon the more experience, but there is a point with that theory. Losing as you just did will not gain you as much experience as a win over Rattata will." Daniel said.

"So I'm going to be battling Rattata still?" Ryan asked.

"Oh no, every week you will be getting whooped by Makuhita. It is a good experience for you. All I'm saying is finding other Pokemon for Titan to train against will help him a lot."

"But the Professor told me to keep him a secret..."

"I do believe there are Pokemon that don't have human trainers..."

XX

Ryan had thought long and hard about Daniel's words. He still kept his training with Titan up, but it felt futile to him. Ryan began to think that finding Pokemon equally matched, or even better than Titan, and defeating them through better technique was going to be required.

As Ryan entered into spring break, his thoughts roamed to the areas that he and Jordan used to hunt for eggs, very remote places where there were very few people.

He also felt a sense of hopelessness, as he had been defeated by Makuhita two more times.

Today would be the fourth time in all that the sack of potatoes Pokemon would wipe out Titan with only a few movements.

"Alright," Daniel said, "I won't be here next weekend or the weekend after. It's spring break, and I have stuff to do. So today I am letting you have a victory. Well, I will still be trying to win, but I think you will see what I mean."

"Titan, be prepared. I don't know what game he is playing at." Ryan said. He had been a lot more cautious since his first defeat to Makuhita.

Ryan gasped as he saw a purple rat emerge from a red light.

"Quick attack!" Daniel yelled.

"Hit him with your shoulder!" Ryan responded, as Rattata disappeared in a blur.

Luckily for Ryan, Titan knew what he meant. As Rattata reappeared next to Titan's left shoulder, Titan slammed his shoulder into the rat.

Rattata went flying backwards.

"Backowl!" Ryan yelled.

Backowl was what Ryan had decided to call Attack Combo one, or the howl tackle bite combo.

Titan howled as he surged forward, sending a shiver down Ryan's spine and pumping adrenaline through Titan's body.

Rattata tried to get up, but Titan's charge was too fast, and he slammed into Rattata with all his might.

As the rat went flying away, he caught it with his jaws before it was out of reach, and threw it back the other direction.

Ryan watched in amazement as the Rattata didn't get up.

"See? Your Poochyena has grown a lot since he first started." Daniel said as he recalled Rattata.

"That was awesome!" Ryan yelled, as he congratulated Titan.

"You have two weeks without any school. I will not be training during this time. I expect that you will be, and that your Poochyena will at least be able to last more than a couple shots from Makuhita. She really doesn't enjoy batles this easy."

" I will beat her once you get back, just wait!" Ryan exclaimed, as Daniel left.

XX

Ryan brought two potions with him and two potion refills as he left for the woods.

These are the last of them, Ryan thought.

Besides the four potions he had with him, he had no more.

"Don't trade hits with these Pokemon. Work on your evasion, speed, and attack. We can't afford to use potions." Ryan said to Poochyena, as they walked around route 103.

Ryan wanted to go back because it was where he had found Poochyena's egg, but also because it was out of the way.

Unless you had a Pokemon that could swim, it ended in a dead end. Nobody came from the other side, as Oldale was not a very desirable destination.

This was the perfect place for Ryan and Titan to train, Because nobody would steal Titan this way. The only problem would be heading back into town.

And that is why Ryan had packed an overnight bag. His mom was upset about it, but his dad knew he would be fine.

Ryan's dad said that Arcanine had a unique ability to detect if someone in his family was in danger. He said that if Arcanine sensed something bad, then they would set out and bring Ryan back within minutes.

This seemed to help Sarah let Ryan go, but Ryan wasn't sure how much of that his dad had made up.

It really didn't matter though, because Ryan knew that Titan could protect him from any of the Pokemon on route 103. If they were close to the same skill level as Rattata, Titan would be able to beat them easily.

XX

Ryan heard a low growl.

He looked down, and saw the hair standing up on Titan's back.

"What is it bud?" Ryan asked, looking around.

Titan just growled again, and stared straight ahead.

Ryan squinted as he looked for what Titan had sensed, but couldn't see anything.

He saw the bushes rustle.

Suddenly, a grey blur dashed out towards them.

Titan let out a howl as he charged forward, and tackled the other Pokemon.

Ryan looked in awe as he saw the other Pokemon sprawled on the ground.

It was a Poochyena.

"Good job Titan!" Ryan said, as he looked at his Poochyena.

Titan looked back up with something that could be glee in his eyes.

The basic features were the same, but the colors were so different.

Ryan laughed as he looked down at the unconscious Pokemon.

"Let's go boy, let's see if they are all this weak."

XX

It took them two days of annihilating all of the young and weak Pokemon to find something stronger.

They had traveled all the way through the Route, and were at the shore.

Ryan looked out at the blue body of water that separated them from Slateport.

Most people wouldn't travel this way to Slateport. Although it was the fastest way, there were no ships. Most people traveled from Petalburg, and go the long way to Slateport.

People could also stop at Dewford, which was a small island in between the two bigger cities.

Ryan knew there was a gym on Dewford island, and planned on going there after he defeated the gym leader at Petalburg.

Ryan heard a low growl besides him. He looked down and saw Titan growling up at the air.

Ryan looked up, and saw a Wingull flying around above him.

"Calm down Titan, It's just a Wingull. They don't like fighting." Ryan said.

Ryan used to play with Wingull's when his family went to the beach in the summer. They were a very docile Pokemon, and practically relied on people feeding them bread for food in the summer.

The Wingull in the air gave a screech, and came flying down to the ground.

Ryan thought this as weird.

Titan took a couple steps towards the Wingull, hair raised.

He received a burst of water to the face.

Titan went plummeting back, and charged towards the bird as he let out a shrieking howl.

The Wingull just yawned, and took off into the air.

Titan stopped running as soon as he saw that the Wingull was out of reach.

The Wingull shot down another water gun, which Titan sidestepped easily.

Wingull cawed in the air as it saw Titan dodge the burst of water.

It dove down until it was only a few feet above the ground, and flew towards Titan.

"Growl when it gets close then bite it!" Ryan yelled.

Titan prepared to growl, and just as he opened his mouth he got shot with water.

Titan stumbled backwards, but immediately got up just to get shot back down again.

Each time Titan tried to get back up the Wingull just shot him back down.

Ryan didn't know what to do. The Wingull was just circling around Titan, buffeting him with water.

Ryan watched the Wingull fly around. It seemed to fly in a circle.

"Jump up to your left now!" Ryan yelled.

Titan jumped to the left just as the water shot over his head.

"Keep moving! Don't stay in one place for too long!" Ryan yelled as Titan ran around the opening.

Wingull kept flying around in the circle, shooting water at Titan. Luckily the dog was too fast to get caught by any of the bursts of water.

"It's flying in the same pattern! Try and anticipate where it will be next and jump on it and bite it!" Ryan said to Titan.

It took Titan longer than Ryan thought it would to figure out the pattern.

Titan jumped in the air right after Wingull shot another burst of water.

Wingull looked absolutely stunned as Titan landed on top of it. It tried shaking him off, but Titan latched onto the bird with his jaws and pulled it to the ground with his weight.

Wingull was helpless as Titan shook his head back and forth.

Ryan looked at this and couldn't help but think of how few moves Titan had. All he could do was tackle and bite.

Ryan thought of other moves he could teach Titan. He has paws. He should be able to use scratch. I will have to teach that to him. It'll be useful when we go versus Makuhita.

"Put it down Titan! It's already unconscious." Ryan said.

Titan reluctantly put down the Wingull, and trotted over to where Ryan was.

"Imma teach you scratch today." Ryan said.

Titan looked up at him.

"See these?" Ryan asked as he grabbed one of Titan's paws and pointed at the claws.

Titan nodded awkwardly. He obviously knew he had them.

"They are sharp. All you do for scratch is swipe at other Pokemon. Try to hit them with the claws." Ryan said as he pointed at the claws again and swiped his hand through the air.

"Got it?"

Titan nodded.

"Alright, then let's go find more Pokemon for you to practice on. Scratch and growl are the only moves you can use."

XX

Ryan was actually disappointed by the talent of the wild Pokemon on route 103. Besides the Wingull, there was only one other Pokemon that challenged Titan. It was a Zigzagoon, and Ryan had to let Titan use all of his moves.

But Ryan was glad that Titan was bone tired when they stopped to set up camp for night.

"Alright boy, you did good learning scratch. I think you have it down." Ryan said to Titan.

Titan just groaned a little, too tired to give a nod.

"It looks like there are a couple spots where I'll squirt some potion on. Go ahead and rest.

XX

The rest of Ryan's trip was about the same. Titan didn't get many challenges, but he was always tired from full days of battling.

The other Poochyena's started respecting him, and it wasn't long before two or three would ask for a challenge.

That was the big difference between the Poochyena and the Zigzagoon.

Poochyena would ask before attacking him with multiple bodies, while the Zigzagoon would just do it.

They would even try to ambush Titan, but luckily Titan's keen senses kept him aware.

As Ryan left the route after a week of training, he couldn't help but be pleased. He still had one week until he had to battle with Daniel, so he would give Titan a day of rest then start training again.

XX

"He looks like he is getting close to evolving." Ryan's dad said, as he looked at Titan.

"Maybe, but I don't want him evolving until he is at least one year old. That way he will be full grown." Ryan said.

"Smart son."

XX

"I won't go easy! Time for you to remember what pain is!" Daniel said, as he sent out Makuhita.

"Titan, do your thing." Ryan said, completely confident in Titan's skills.

"Overconfident huh? Whatever! Take whatever he sends at you and knock him out with a vital thrust!"

Titan charged at the Makuhita as he let out a howl.

"Same start to a battle? Really no better strategy?" Daniel asked, amused.

It seemed to be the same start, but instead of jumping up to tackle the Makuhita, Titan ran straight at her and scratched her across the side.

Makuhita tried to hit him with a vital thrust, but Titan was too fast.

Titan charged again.

Makuhita squared up, and started throwing punches. They didn't have the full power of a vital thrust, but they were sure to cause damage.

Titan went straight into the fists, taking two hits before he slammed his head into the Makuhita, causing her to fall down.

Titan started clawing at Makuhita.

The Makuhita took the scratches for a second, stunned, and then snapped out of it and punched Titan in the stomach.

Titan yelped at the pain, but just kept scratching her.

"Get off of him!" Ryan yelled, knowing that Titan wouldn't be able to straight up trade with the bruiser.

Titan jumped off of the potato sack as a punch flew at him. He avoided most of the hit, but got caught on the hip.

Titan limped a little as he backed away.

"Been busy eh?" Daniel said as Makuhita stood up "Headbutt and scratch? I'm surprised Poochyena learned those. He is pretty smart. "

"Thanks."

"This battle isn't over though."

"Tackle!" Ryan yelled.

Titan took off bounding at Makuhita, his stride a little jerky.

"Rock tomb." Daniel said.

Makuhita raised rocks up around her just as Titan was flying through the air.

Titan slammed into the rocks and fell sharply to the ground.

"Drop the rocks and get him with a karate chop!"

"Growl and headbutt!" Ryan responded, unsure of how steady Titan was.

Makuhita sprung towards Titan with her arm raised.

Titan struggled to get up as Makuhita got closer and closer.

It seemed like this Karate chop would finish Titan off. He was just too tired.

As Makuhita began to strike, Titan gave off a hair raising growl. Makuhita flinched mid swing, as Titan rammed his head into Makuhita's belly.

Makuhita was flung a few feet away, but not before hitting Titan square in the back with the karate chop.

The two Pokemon stood a few feet apart, both too tired to initiate an attack.

"Bulk up." Daniel said.

"Howl." Ryan responded.

As both of the Pokemon did their best to get their adrenaline back, Ryan tried to form a strategy.

He knew that both of the Pokemon were close to fainting. He just needed to make sure that Makuhita didn't get a good hit off.

"I don't care what move you use. Just hit him." Daniel said, apparently reaching the same conclusion as Ryan.

"Dodge it. Try giving her a scratch or something if you can. But don't get hit!"

Makuhita surged forward.

She swung rapidly, not worrying about quality but focusing on the sheer odds of the quantity of blows she was throwing out.

Titan just bobbed and weaved away from her. Totally safe, but unable to get in a counter attack.

Ryan just watched as Makuhita kept throwing impossibly fast punches for a Pokemon as big as she was. One of them were bound to hit, Ryan thought.

But Titan was dodging through the punches just fine. He had a look in his eyes that was of pure ecstasy.

Ryan watched as the punches seemed to slow down.

Ryan wondered at first what Makuhita was doing, but then he realized that the Pokemon was tired. She was not in near as good of shape as Poochyena, and it was showing.

As the punches started going slower and slower, Titan made his move.

He bit one of Makuhita's arms and twirled the bigger Pokemon around, scratching her all down the side.

Makuhita hit Poochyena in the mouth with her other fist, causing Titan to un-clench his jaws.

Makuhita threw one more punch as Titan slammed his head directly into Makuhita's, knocking the bigger Pokemon out.

The world swirled around Titan as he did his best to keep his balance.

"Sit down boy!" Ryan commanded.

Titan tried to sit, but ended up on the ground.

Ryan rushed over to him, potion in hand.

"Great job boy! I'm so proud of you. Go ahead and sleep." Ryan said as he sprayed Titan with the potion.

"Good fight." Daniel said as he came over with the black case from Professor Birch.

"Thank you." Ryan said as he opened the case and grabbed a couple of the Potion refills.

He sprayed them on Titan, and then looked up at Daniel.

"I can't believe it.." Daniel muttered.

"That was awesome!" Ryan yelled. Now that Titan was cared for, Ryan expressed all of his excitement.

"It was a good battle. You have been a real trainer lately, while my Pokemon and I have been getting fat and lazy."

"No, it's just that I only have one to train and you have four!" Ryan said. He wasn't sure how to comfort the older boy.

"I used to train like you. Back in Dewford I was in the cave all day everyday. I even met Steven once. The Steven. Champion Steven. But look at me now. Nothing but an aide for a Professor."

"But..."

"No Ryan, there is nothing you can say to change my mind. I won't sit here and watch as you and that other boy keep going through my team like nothing. I will be leaving Professor Birch's lab."

"Where will you go?" Ryan asked, concerned.

"I will go and make a run at the gyms. The gym at Petalburg will be too tough, but there will be plenty of trainers between here and Rustboro for my Pokemon to whip up on and get back into shape. After that I will go back home. I would love to spend some time with my family again. After I beat Brawly I will probably head to Slateport and continue my journey." Daniel said as he looked off into the distance, imagining his journey.

"Oh. So you won't be battling with me anymore?" Ryan asked in disbelief.

"No. But don't worry, I'm sure the Professor will figure something out. Besides, you wouldn't have been able to hit my next Pokemon. It is totally resistant to normal type moves."

"I could use bite!" Ryan said, knowing that it was a dark move. The first moves he looked up in the Pokemove Encyclopedia were the ones he used or planned on using.

"Hmm... No, I don't think your bite would work. It isn't fused with the Dark energy that it should be. Watch Professor Birch's Mightyena use bite and you will see for yourself. Anyways, I'm headed out of here. Maybe we will meet up again some day. I would love to see you with a full team."

"I'll beat you too!" Ryan said, as he waved goodbye to Daniel.

XX

Ryan looked in the case once he got in his room.

_Pokemon Index, all 386 Pokemon and their types!_ Was the title of the book he received.

He also got a collar with a strange pale rock in it.

Ryan reached in the bag and counted 8 refills, which totaled to 10 including the two he had used.

Ryan looked down at the Letter that had his name written on it.

_Dear Ryan,_

_Theoretically Daniel should be leaving my laboratory due to your recent victory over him. While at first I thought it a good idea for him to come here, he has become too complacent. After you and Jordan defeat his Makuhita, his pride should make him pack up and leave to become stronger. He was a very good aide, and I will not like losing him. However, I do enjoy seeing people make more of themselves. Hopefully he keeps training the Rattata I gave him. _

_Anyways, this leaves me in quite a predicament. I will not go into details yet, as I do not know if my prediction is correct. Please come down and see me once you use up all of your potions. _

_The collar is for your Poochyena. I do not know if you know this or not, but he is probably close to evolving. He should not evolve until he is at least one year old, a year and a half if you can wait that long. The stone in the collar is an everstone, which will keep him from evolving. Keep that on him at all times unless you are ready for him to evolve._

_Sincerely, Prof. Birch_

Ryan laughed to himself at how accurate the Professor's assumption was.

Ryan looked at the collar, and was glad that the Professor had the same thoughts as he did about Titan evolving. He decided he would put the collar on Titan as soon as he woke up. He knew he should wait for Titan to evolve, but he wasn't sure if he could wait the full year and a half the Professor wanted.

He also wondered what the Professor would want from him.

Ryan figured he would find out soon enough, as the eight remaining potions wouldn't last longer than a few weeks.

XX

Ryan was headed down to the Professor's house.

It had been about two months since his last encounter with Daniel, and Ryan was finally out of potions.

He had used them sparingly, and often times let Titan heal naturally from small wounds as he was off at school.

Pokemon healed faster than humans, and Titan's little scrapes and bruises were always gone by the time Ryan got home.

Ryan looked up as he took a deep breath in.

It was the last weekend before school was out for summer, and Ryan was excited. A full summer with just him and Titan would be great!

XX

Ryan knocked on the door to the Professor's laboratory, but then walked in when he didn't hear anyone.

"Hello?" Ryan asked as he walked into the quiet laboratory. His voice echoed.

"Who is it?" A voice said as a man entered the main room.

"Ah, hello Professor. It's me, Ryan!"

"Perfect! I presume you are here because of the letter?"

"Yes, and there was something else that I needed to ask you." Ryan added.

"What is it?"

"Well, Daniel said that my Poochyena's bite wasn't infused with dark energy..."

"Ah, yes that is a tricky matter. Well I will tell you what, if you choose to accept my offer I will have my Mightyena teach your Pooch how to infuse the bite with dark energy before you leave."

"Before I leave?" Ryan asked, obviously confused.

"Yes. I called you down here to offer you a job for the summer." The Professor said.

"Ok..."

"You will be going to work at either Professor Elm or Professor Oak's Pokemon ranch. The choice is totally up to you. Either way, your food, bedding, and supplies will be taken care of. The only thing you need to bring is your clothes."

"Really?" Ryan said. He always wanted to travel to a different region!

"That's not all. I will also be letting you capture your Poochyena so it can't be stolen. The Pokeball will be kept either here or at the ranch you will be going to. I-"

"Yes,yes,yes,yes,yes!" Ryan shouted, unable to keep his excitement in.

"I wasn't finished."

"Oh, ok. Keep going."

"You will also be receiving 50 potion refills from me as your down payment. They should hold you over for the duration of your trip, especially since the Pokemon ranches alll have their own healing systems. That means most of the potions you will be able to bring home. Whatever else the Professor gives you is up to them." The Professor finished.

"I accept!"

"It will be hard work on the ranch, for both you and Poochyena. You will have to feed all the Pokemon, wake up early to do yard work, and a bunch of other chores. It won't be all fun and games, but it will be a good experience for you."

"I'll do it, when do I leave?" Ryan asked.

"Woah now, you still have to ask your parents. Weekend after next. Send me an email with your answer."

"Alright, I will. Thanks!" Ryan said, as he began to leave.

"Oh, take these to. They should hold you over for a couple weeks." Birch said as he handed Ryan a couple potion refills.

"Thanks!" Ryan said, as he ran out the door.

He was so excited. He could go to a different region. Kanto or Johto! The choice was his! Titan would get his own pokeball! He could start walking around in public!

Ryan ran all the way home.

XX

"So can I mom? Please please?" Ryan asked his mom after returning home and explaining to her what the Professor had offered.

"I worked with the Professor for many years." Sarah said.

"Of course you can go! Oh honey you will have so much fun! I remember my first trip to a different region."

"Thank you mom! I love you you are the best!" Ryan said.

He quickly emailed the Professor the good news.

Ryan would be going to a different region. He had two full weeks to decide on one thing.

Which region?

XX

**AN: Not sure which region I should take him to. I'm leaning towards Johto, but a review or two could change my decision. Anyways, thanks for reading. I would love to hear any comments!**


End file.
